Eyes of Silence
by ZeldaIsSheik
Summary: A gift for my best friend, I created the Eye of Silence universe and characters based on Enola, Pennsylvania, the world of FNaF, and my other fanfictions
1. The Beginning

**I**

'A pair of almond-shaped, sunken in eyes glittered hazel-ish green as they pierced my soul, searching for a sign of life. The last thing I could remember was the blinding light of a laptop, its screen reminding me I had to be asleep three hours ago. Now a tall figure stood before me, its- _her_ eyes staring into mine. She looked perfectly awake, her curly blonde hair already wet with the remnants of a shower. It took me but a second to recognize the face of my best friend.

"Hey," her rough yet affectionate voice rang in my ears, creating a ray of sunlight to hold up my heavy eyelids, "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," I replied, the remnants of slumber still detectable in my voice, "For falling asleep at three." While I had gotten in bed at three, I had actually stayed up even later listening to music. _That's what sleepovers are for, right?_ Kaylyn had slept in my room that night, and we had had fun staying up all night playing Five Nights at Freddy's. It had been great.

As my memories of yesterday returned, I remembered another face; one of an emo platonic feti dude pal bro named Mikaila. As she entered my room, the smell of bathwater and black hair dye entered my nostrils. She was dressed in a casual Twenty One Pilots hoodie and skinny jeans, her usual getup.

"Are you ready?" Her question rang in my ears. _For what?_ It took me a few seconds to remember our plans for the day. "Oh, right, getting Zander." She looked at me amusedly, her grin growing exponentially. Kaylyn's did the same, her smile piercing my drowsy frown and restoring its playful arch. We had been planning this day for months. We were going to pick up Zander from his house and spend the day at Skyzone. After that, we would visit the Mall and take Kaylyn into Hot Topic for the first time.

"Alright, I'm up, just let me get ready." I ushered the girls out of my room, convincing them to leave me alone for a few minutes. Their expressions had been understanding, but if they knew what I was hiding, their opinion might change. I reached into the millimeter gap between my bed and the wall beneath my window. This was the only spot in the room not cluttered with books and drawings. My fingers searched until they found a small cavity in the wall. It was a few centimeters thick and well-hidden by old paint and bad lighting. I grasped a small object between my fingers and pulled it up towards my chest. Its intense glow was soon choked by the black lining of my left pocket.

"Harris?" Having successfully hidden the glowing object in my pocket, I turned my head to the door and painted a casual look on my face. "I'm done. Give me a second." Racing to leave the room, I tripped over a stack of dusty novels and sent a box of markers flying. The impact threw my phone from my right pocket. "Are you okay, bean?" Mikaila began to open the door, both worry and amusement present in her voice. She called me 'bean' because I was small and innocent for my age.

"I'm alright, I just tripped." Everyone was in my room now. Kaylyn helped me to my feet as Mikaila stared at the novels I had knocked over. _I haven't read the Secret Garden_ _in too long_. It had been a while since I'd reread some of my favorite books. They littered the shelves of my small, rectangular room like gum litters the bottom of desks.

 _Buzz!_ My phone notified me of a message from a friend. Thanking it with my warm hand, I picked it up and entered my passcode. A large white box appeared at the top of my screen;

 _Hey, you dropped your phone._

 _Pick it up!_

Mikaila's muffled chuckle revealed the message was hers. "Thanks," I nodded at Mikaila, grateful for her attempt to tell me I'd dropped my phone.

"Let's go," I suggested, reclaiming my balance and leading my friends into the hallway that connected my room and the rest of the house, "We'll be late to pick up Zander if we wait any longer." I had not yet noticed the missing weight from my pocket, and I wouldn't until it was far too late. Unknown to me, something had gone missing from _both_ pockets.


	2. Flowey Appears

**II**

 _I_ have _to be careful. I have to move_ slowly _. They might get me…_ I stepped as if I were standing on an active minefield. They were everywhere, and one misstep could land me in hot water. This was what I had to go through every day when I walked on a sidewalk. So. Many. Cracks.

"Are you okay?" Kaylyn's concern snapped me out of my obsessive episode, my consciousness now focused on walking. "Um, yeah," I replied dubiously, "How much longer until we reach Zander's house?" As if the universe had an answer to my question, one of the many street lights dotting the suburban road we followed went out. _Is it already six?_ Behind this light was a large blue house, a Chevy Malibu parked horizontally in front of it. Its two upstairs windows were dark, but all three ground-level rooms were lit with the fiery glow of oil lamps.

As we walked closer, I noticed a shadowy figure approaching us with what looked like a sharp instrument. It broke into a run, a thick liquid dripping from the object in its hand. Overcome with panic, I felt a cold chill run down my spine as- "Hey guys." _Zander?_ A short, chubby boy with messy black hair stepped into the street light closest to us. He wore a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, his slight smile visible only to those closest to him. He was reserved and focused, his comfortable clothing amplifying his quietly warm personality.

"Hey, Zander! It's been a while," I shouted unevenly, regaining my composure as quick as I had lost it. I was naturally anxious. Imagine if Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle were the same pony… Or Starflight and Sunny, if that's more familiar. I knew these two WIngs of Fire characters well, though dragons were no myth. _Dragons have existed far longer than there have been records of them, and they are currently said to be extinct. At least, that's the assumption scientists make. I, for one, believe they're still alive somewhere._ Of course I had reason to believe this. I had carried with me an item created by a dragon who could wield magic as a tool. These dragons were known as 'Animus Dragons,' and the items they enchanted were coined 'Animus-touched.' Their curse was to lose their soul the more they enchanted.

I realized with a jolt that I had been lost in my own thoughts once again, having missed Zander's greeting and Kaylyn's second, "Are you okay?" This was quite normal for me, as my intrapersonal intelligence was much more refined when compared to my interpersonal and emotional maturity.

"Hey, who's that?" Mikaila's voice broke through my barrier of thought, calling my focus onto her, "That creepy guy in front of the cool abandoned building." I craned my head and focused my eyes on the building she was directing me toward. The sign had faded with its paint, its original purpose undistinguishable. My theory was that it had been an old restaurant, but I was only going off of the size of the parking lot and windows. It could have easily been something similar. It seemed to emit a rotten aura, as if the ground around it had been corrupted by the restaurant's murderous appearance. What horrors could have occured behind those foggy windows and old metallic doors?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the-" Kaylyn smiled gently, "Flower? Like, from Undertale?" I looked up at Kaylyn in shock, surprised she had responded to the man at all. She was a huge Fanfiction nerd like me, but was this too much? _Or am I just being awkward? I should respond._ "H-h~~" I tried greeting the man, but something about him stopped me from getting very far. His smile was warm, but under his skin ran dark energy, permeating his veins like blood. Something inside of him was telling me to run. But I didn't listen. I stayed beside my friends. _One day my loyalty will_ kill _me_. I wasn't wrong.

"What? No, Flowey the… uh… ANyway," The man… 'Flowey''s smile was something to behold. It made him seem old and friendly, like a goofy grandfather. But that didn't stop me from being suspicious of his motives. "I have a challenge for you four, if you think you're up to it." My friends looked at Flowey intently, waiting for his response. No one seemed even a bit skeptical of this 'Flowey' who was about to tell us to do something utterly insane, "If you can spend an entire night in this here abandoned restaurant, I'll be impressed. I may even tell you a story!" Now everyone had become enamoured by Flowey's words, "Legend has it that at this very restaurant, one of the animatronics bit a customer! They say it was shut down in the 80's for harbouring murderous, bloodthirsty **spirits!** "

I looked frantically from each of friends faces back to Flowey's, searching for a hint of dubiousness. _Is he joking? Is Kaylyn thinking? Zander bored?_ _Mikaila anxious?_ Kaylyn let out a slight chuckle, excited at the thought of a FNaF-esque adventure. No one else looked even the slightest bit anxious. It was just me. Everyone else was completely under this man's spell. 'Flowey' had captivated my friends. "After Hot Topic and Skyzone, do you wanna come here?" Kaylyn's voice rang through my ears, killing my hope of escape. There was no way out. Zander nodded and Mikaila gave Kay-chan (Kaylyn's nickname) a thumbs up. It was done.

"Alright. Will you be here at eight o'clock?" asked Kaylyn, staring at Flowey's smile without noticing the darkness within him. His outer shell had tricked all of my friends, but I wasn't about to let it trick me. I dropped my hand into my pocket and began to squirm. After a few seconds of searching, panic set it. _It's gone._ The small animus-touched lapis lazuli I had carried in my pocket for protection was missing. "Hey, guys, can we stop at my house before we come back here?" I knew there was no chance of this working. They obviously wouldn't want to waste any time in returning. "Why?" asked Mikaila, a glint of cunning in her eye, "Is there something you lost? Something _small_ and _round_?" _How could she know?_ Mikaila's cunning voice was amplified by the smile growing on her face. This was a smile of understanding and humor, as if she were holding back a funny joke. Anyone else seeing her grin in my position would have asked her if she had picked up my rock. This was lost on me, however, my anxiety morphing it into a malevolent grin. "N-nevermind, we can just… Yeah…" I began walking at the back of the group, being careful not to step on any cracks. I had been defeated. _I'll go back to my room. Somehow._


End file.
